


happy endings

by kingdra (aroceu)



Series: no pants petition [6]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Community: sjpornathon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-07
Updated: 2012-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-15 19:21:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroceu/pseuds/kingdra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heechul had standards. Which was why he was fucking the little newbie in the back room, after shooting, after nearly everyone had left.</p>
            </blockquote>





	happy endings

**Author's Note:**

> For SJ Pornathon. Challenge #7: "Entertainment Industry AU."

Heechul had standards. Which was why he was fucking the little newbie in the back room, after shooting, after nearly everyone had left.  
  
"God... and to think that you hated me," said Kyuhyun, grinning up at him. Heechul gripped onto Kyuhyun's ass cheeks and slammed into him and Kyuhyun let out a gasp.  
  
"Fucker, I still hate you," said Heechul, gritting his teeth. Holding onto Kyuhyun even tighter. Kyuhyun threw his head back to let out a moan and Heechul devoured at his neck, biting and licking and thrusting into Kyuhyun, again and again. Kyuhyun was tight and hot and wet around his cock and Heechul said, "Yeah, you like me in you?"  
  
"God, you fill me up so much, hyung," said Kyuhyun, still with that smirk. And it was unfair because fuck that turned Heechul on even more and he wasn't sure if he was holding on Kyuhyun's ass anymore, or his waist to keep them both up, as he slammed Kyuhyun against the mirror and Kyuhyun's knuckles hit the glass.  
  
"Hyung, god, your cock, I love your cock," Kyuhyun breathed against his ear, and Heechul came, and Kyuhyun chuckled against him and came as well.  
  
*  
  
"Guest starring in another episode too?" said Kyuhyun, blinking at Heechul's manager.  
  
The manager nodded. "Well the ratings for the last one were so high and we got a lot of viewers," he said, and then smiled. "Apparently the audience likes the shy new evil kid."  
  
"Or maybe it's 'cause he's a pop star too, that they liked it," said Heechul. His arms were crossed, and a scowl was drawn on his face. He was supposed to be the main character of this show--the attention should be focused on  _him_.  
  
"Yeah, well, higher ratings, higher salaries," said the manager, and chuckled.  
  
"Sunbae, at this point, I don't care about my salary," said Heechul. He'd been acting professionally for the past seven years and had been well-received by critics for nearly everything he did. Aside from a short film he'd done in college, in which he'd played a tree.  
  
"Ah, Heechul, but I know you do, deep down inside," said his manager with a grin, and Heechul rolled his eyes. "Alright, well, you're staying with us for another two months!" he said to Kyuhyun. "I could probably write you in the script as a minor character. It won't be that hard."  
  
"I guess we'll be playing friends again some more," Kyuhyun said to Heechul as the manager left.  
  
Heechul huffed. "Great."  
  
*  
  
On the second week of the next episode's shooting, in which Kyuhyun (unfortunately) was guest starring again, Heechul caught him on the way to the men's bathroom and said, "Still want my cock?"  
  
Kyuhyun blushed, but no one was around. "I'm in the middle of a shooting," he hissed.  
  
"Yeah, and I think you could take a break," said Heechul. And then, with a smirk, "Or do some more work. With me. Alone."  
  
Five minutes later found them in a stall in the men's bathroom, Heechul grinding against Kyuhyun roughly on the stall door. Kyuhyun breathed, "God, yeah, I miss your cock," and Heechul mouthed at his earlobe and whispered, "I know." Kyuhyun's breath staggered as Heechul rutted against him, could practically feel Kyuhyun's cock through their thin layers of fabric. Kyuhyun gasped as his hips stuttered against Heechul's and Heechul could feel his warmth spread all over him and Heechul warned, "I'm coming," groaned, and Kyuhyun captured Heechul's mouth with his own as Heechul released against him.  
  
They grabbed toilet paper and wiped themselves off, and Heechul muttered, "Shit, my pants are gonna be stiff all day," and Kyuhyun said, "You shouldn't have brought us here and now to fuck, then."  
  
"Can't resist you, though," said Heechul, cupping Kyuhyun's face with one hand. Kyuhyun smiled, and Heechul said, "And you can't resist me, either."  
  
"You mean your cock. I can't resist that," said Kyuhyun.  
  
Heechul laughed. "Yes, that's exactly what I meant," he said, and when they went outside, people asked them where they'd gone and Kyuhyun baldly said nothing and Heechul imagined, one day, that the tabloids would be filled with _Kim Heechul and Cho Kyuhyun, spotted on a scandal or a tryst?_ or _Kim Heechul and Cho Kyuhyun, happily ever after_.

 


End file.
